


Shameless porn style HISHE for DmC

by anttna_T, Deborah_Dasheen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anttna_T/pseuds/anttna_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: 一个因为我们觉得小写鬼泣的结局不合逻辑而产生的脑洞大纲文。基本上在试图填补剧情空白和cp脑解读世界观。ABO或者随便什么男人能怀孕的海棠世界观，不要在乎细节。Ninja Theory please hire us to write the script for the sequel thanks.mVmD.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Shameless porn style HISHE for DmC

_首先，小写的结局有点强行走流程。虽然说v_ _总可能觉得mundus_ _狗带了万事大吉，懒得伪装了，但是黑蛋一看就情绪不对头，他还反向嘴炮火上浇油，就感觉不太符合他的性格。合乎逻辑的发展应该是：_

维吉尔、但丁和凯特在城市阳台上俯瞰夕阳照耀下的Limbo市。

维吉尔转头对但丁说道：“看啊，人类的个体虽然渺小脆弱，聚集在一起却能建造出令人惊叹的奇迹。这是多么美丽的文明，我们身为世间仅存的奈非利，有义务保护他们免受邪恶势力的侵害。蒙德斯虽然死了，但他群龙无首的下属依然在人间肆虐。但丁，我的兄弟，你愿意同我一起继续抗击恶魔吗？”说到这里，他对但丁伸出手。

但丁和凯特被感动得稀里哗啦，但丁握住维吉尔的手，与他许下守护人间的承诺，凯特在一边眼泪汪汪地看着两兄弟。

_后续发展应该是这样的：_

维吉尔明面上以前Order领导人的身份和各国政府合作，“带领”人类清除恶魔，暗地里换了个面具和恶魔做交易，连拉带打，整合蒙德斯的残部。

 _操，这不就是英国蓝染忽悠介吗？？想想v_ _总还给Order_ _成员搞了制服，连时尚品味也和蓝染一样高雅呢！而凯特岂非就是雏森桃的翻版？“憧憬是离理解最遥远的情感。”"Kat was useful."_

过去的千百年间魔界一向强者为尊，奉行丛林法则，恶魔们仗着欺骗人类视觉的幻象在人间肆意横行。蒙德斯死了，这本不是什么大事，换个拳头硬的恶魔接着做魔帝就是了。魔界的事情向来如此。但恶魔们万万没想到新来的这个魔帝竞争者不仅拳头梆硬，还试图在魔界推行现代化管理，逼这些五大三粗的恶魔做社畜！恶魔的尊严不容侵犯，可惜他们都打不过这个白头发的男人，只好屈辱地把自己塞进西装，学习人类社会的礼节和规则。

维吉尔还要在魔界开会，交流经济犯罪经验，比如：如何安全洗钱，红灯区的管理细则，赌场的维护方式。

智商不够的恶魔惨遭阎魔刀物理淘汰。

当然，有些强大的恶魔是不甘心接受维吉尔领导的，哪怕他是(协助)捅死了前任魔帝的传说种族奈非利也一样。这些恶魔毫不意外地遭到了人类军队的清洗，领头的领盒饭的过程还被各种无人机和不怕死的摄影师拍下来全球实况转播。但丁因为在战斗中表现亮眼，加之外表英俊帅气，在蒙德斯的阴谋被揭露，维吉尔出面为他背书洗清前科之后，竟然谜之吸引了一票粉丝，人们称他为反英雄、人类的利刃。这背后自然有维吉尔的推动和造势。维吉尔时常调派但丁配合军队行动突袭恶魔首领，并告诉他这些难缠的恶魔只有他才能对付。

但丁这辈子第一次感到被需要，找到人生的意义。这对于生活空虚的他来说弥足珍贵。

但丁需要被需要的感受，维吉尔不吝于满足他。他每天都对但丁说：“我的哥哥，你做得非常好，我们离消灭恶魔，让人类世界重回和平又近了一步，这有赖于你的努力。”

但丁很高兴。

高兴到他们搞在了一起。对于但丁来说是击破一名格外强大的恶魔首领之后酒醉庆祝导致的神志不清，而维吉尔从不沉溺于酒精，他清醒地任由一切发生。

当然，维吉尔爱他的哥哥，他的半身，这是毋庸置疑的。他所做的一切都是为了让他和但丁能愉快地生活下去。他相信但丁能够理解他的理想。

_这段是性癖：_

维吉尔知道但丁从小在恶魔开办的福利院长大，经历了非人的遭遇，杀死了恶魔假扮的护士才逃出魔窟。童年的经历令他在性事上极为开放，巴巴斯说他是个性变态者或许也没错。但丁喜欢粗暴的对待，嗜痛，仗着自愈能力十分不在意身体状况。某次做完之后他躺在床上告诉维吉尔，以前他都对那些男人说随便怎么玩，不会坏，不过玩过火了要加钱。维吉尔有种所有物被人染指的微妙不满。他心不在焉地抚摸着但丁的短发，对他说：“过去的事情就不要放在心上了。你这辈子已经被我买断，从今往后，你要卖屁股也只能卖给我。”但丁觉得一本正经地说出粗俗话的维吉尔非常性感，于是拉着他又来了一轮。

维吉尔消灭了不听话的恶魔，镇压了听话的恶魔，于是人类发现恶魔的出现频率似乎降低了很多，人间达到了较为和平的状态。

而但丁有时候发现自己找不到维吉尔。这并不合理，因为维吉尔很少上前线，通常都留在后方指挥，而他的(重建的)办公楼是公开的。但丁有些疑惑，但他不想黏黏糊糊地攀着维吉尔不放。

终于有一天，维吉尔主动和但丁摊牌了。他们爆发了激烈的争执。

但丁发现自己参与的战斗几乎都在打击维吉尔的竞争对手，为他掌握魔界排除异己，感到自己被欺骗利用，甚至背叛了，他非常生气。

维吉尔不能理解。他说：“我确实保护人类了。你看，我和蒙德斯一点都不一样，在我的约束下恶魔都循规蹈矩，不敢越雷池半步，人类社会比以前安定得多。而你也找到了生活的意义，这样难道不好吗？”

但丁因为教育水平较低无法组织发言反击，但是本能感到不对，于是生气到离家出走。

 _小写结尾v_ _总的嘴炮没有说服力就是因为都是空口无凭，他还没做什么，黑蛋当然觉得你说尼玛呢。但如果v_ _总确实做了，而且看上去比mundus_ _做得好，黑蛋就很难从逻辑上反驳他。 ~~这就是资本家做福利做公益的目的，改良主义缓和社会矛盾。“他剥削员工。”“但他给儿童福利院捐了两千万呢。”~~_

维吉尔作为幕后推手，把但丁包装成人类的利刃，就是为了让他的人生和社会现状更深地捆绑，如果但丁要打倒维吉尔，就势必要摧毁现在一帆风顺万事如意的生活。如果维吉尔是个大骗子，他的哥哥恐怕至少也是小骗子，之前电视上转播的“但丁勇斗恶魔”的战斗都是自导自演。一开始对于但丁出身的质疑也会卷土重来，人们会认为他不过是个沽名钓誉的小混混，和维吉尔一拍即合。总之，这么做的代价很大。维吉尔认为但丁不会愿意牺牲这么多，只为了揭穿他的真面目。

他再打出一张感情牌：“而且哪怕不论那些，我对你的爱是真实的，哥哥！难道在分离了这么多年之后，你忍心把你唯一的家人打入地狱吗？”——这样，好像打破现状的责任就变成了但丁的。如果他选择揭穿维吉尔，而事态变得糟糕起来，就全是他的错。

但是但丁过去二十年本也一无所有，又何惧失去一切。

但丁还是选择在全人类面前揭发维吉尔。维吉尔冷笑着划开空间，神态自若地带着部下前往魔界，而人类的军队被结界围困，无法攻入维吉尔的阵地，只能坐视他们撤离。

维吉尔成为新任魔帝之后，魔界的存在不再是秘密，被严密统治的恶魔与人类分庭抗礼，完全消灭恶魔似乎已经变为不可能的任务，人类只能适应新的现状。

但丁选择留在人间，继续保护人类。

虽然他因为自己的行为而没有被政府视为罪犯，但感觉受到欺骗的人们仍然将无处发泄的怒火转移到他身上。有赖于维吉尔的宣传包装，他的面孔已经家喻户晓，无论走到哪里都无法摆脱异样的眼光和污言秽语，去便利店买包烟都要把兜帽拉下来遮住脸压低声音。

 _然后下面逐渐开始偏离正剧变成porn_ _导向的黄色废料了！_

暗巷里的小混混说他是维吉尔的婊子，用完就扔，维吉尔去魔界都懒得带上他。如果是以往的但丁早就一拳打断他们的鼻梁了，但正因为现在他力量强大，才格外需要克制，不能轻易对普通人出手。因此他只是面无表情地拨开他们穿过暗巷。

维吉尔离开之后但丁逐渐开始出现幻觉。白色的维吉尔整天绕着他转来转去，嘲讽他不听话活该一个人。但丁试图约炮，但即使有人不在意他的身份，他也始终感觉不对，尺寸不匹配，力道不一样，或是高潮的时候不会温柔地亲吻他。毕竟世界上只有一个维吉尔，任何人都不可能和他一模一样，想在人世间找到代替品是不可能的。客观地说，失去维吉尔之后他确实孤枕难眠。对真相一无所知，每天充实地殴打恶魔的日子多么幸福啊，现在一切都回不来了。但他并不认为自己做错了。人类有得知真相的权利，虚假的幸福终归是镜花水月。

但丁的幻象逐渐严重了，以至于他有时会分不清现实和虚幻。

维吉尔整顿好魔界，终于有空来视察人间(他自己是这样认为的)，于是拔出阎魔刀划开空间来到但丁住的地方。

躺在床上扭成一团自慰的但丁闻到了熟悉的气息，自言自语我现在连信息素都能想象出来了吗，我可真牛逼。维吉尔看了看床边地面上的酒瓶，发现根本数不清楚，不由叹了口气。但丁把维吉尔当成了幻象，颐指气使地叫他快点过来操自己。于是两人的初次又复刻了，刚见面五分钟不到就意乱情迷地滚起了床单。但丁一做完倒头就睡，维吉尔收到部下的紧急传讯，决定回魔界处理政务。

第二天但丁从一团糟的床上爬起来挠挠屁股，以为自己找了个器大活好的炮友，于是动了动肩膀愈合伤痕，暗自庆幸这个不记得脸的炮友没有偷他的钱。

一段时间之后，但丁吃披萨吃吐了，还是他最喜欢的派派罗尼口味。他大惊失色，以为自己肠胃出了问题。连吐了几天之后，前来看望他的凯特欲言又止地去楼下买了验孕棒给他。

但丁行动力很强，当天就去了黑诊所。万万没想到他那个臭弟弟的种过于顽强，打胎药一点效果没有，崽种还在他肚子里拳打脚踢，把他折磨得要死。然后他回到公寓，躺在浴缸里试图用Aquila剖出来，结果小崽种立刻大量吸取魔力，让他连自愈能力都没法使用，淌了一浴缸的血，Aquila哐当一下掉在瓷砖地面上。

维吉尔当然安排了人手监视但丁，但为了避免被发现，监视恶魔不能靠得太近，以至于消息传递滞后。维吉尔十万火急地划开空间门冲到人间的时候正撞上但丁试图物理人流失败，气得他眼睛都红了。

维吉尔趁但丁意识不清无力反抗把他带到魔界囚禁，并搞出一堆孕期play之类的东西。借着小崽种夺取魔力的机会，他改造了但丁的意识，让他以为魔界就是现实，乖顺地在宫殿中和维吉尔一起生活。但小崽种诞生之后但丁的魔力逐渐恢复，未被驯服的天使之血令他摆脱催眠，恢复记忆。在人间遍寻但丁不得，心急如焚的凯特收到但丁发来的讯息后，终于打开空间门潜入魔界。但丁试图带上孩子，但是空间门不够稳定，时间也很紧张，无奈之下被凯特拉回人间。

被手下报告但丁消失的维吉尔暴怒，但是恢复魔力的但丁已经无法轻易制服，维吉尔选择向小崽种灌输“妈妈抛下我们离开了”的错误观念。

_只能编到这里了。小写兄弟其实是根本的世界观出入，这样的矛盾无法解决，就算生了个小孩也顶多变成分居夫妇，偶尔打个炮，平时还是敌对状态。为了孩子而和解也太老娘舅了，无法想象他们会干出这种事。_


End file.
